Stardust
by AvaGrace91
Summary: When a mysterious figure keeps appearing closer and closer to Bella, Edward takes drastic measures to protect her. Tons of BxE, please review! Post Eclipse, my first story
1. Camping

"Bella? Sweetheart, please open your eyes." My sweet, sweet Edward sounded so worried. What was wrong?

Ouch. Maybe he knew why my head was throbbing so excruciatingly. I really hoped I wasn't bleeding. Then poor Edward would have to deal with the temptation of smelling my blood.

"Bella, love? Please wake up, darling," Ok. I couldn't resist that. Now, where was I? Oh, that's right. Somewhere in Mount Rainer. Crap! I totally must have fallen off a mountain and split my head open. This was going to be bad.

"Edward?" I mumbled as I opened my dull, brown eyes, and was captivated by his shimmering gold eyes. His face was masked with an amused expression. I tore my gaze from his angelic face to see the dark clouds behind his head, and the drizzling rain that fell lightly to his face. Geez, could we never escape this stupid, unnecessary moisture?

"Amazing. Bella, just when I begin to think we'll make it through this outing unscathed, you trip over your own feet and have me thinking you had a concussion," Edward chuckled, and ran his cool hand across the back of my head.

"Mmm…head hurts," I groaned as I tried to sit up. My hands burned from catching myself, I supposed. They felt raw, and the rest of my body felt hot. My face felt the hottest. Oh. I was blushing.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed?" Edward asked as he carefully sat down with his back to a big tree. His strong, but gentle arms pulled me into his lap. I laid my head against his cool chest. Even through his thick sweater, his stone chest still served as a pleasant substitute for an ice pack. I felt his hands caress my head underneath my hair, no doubt making sure I hadn't caused myself any injuries.

"I'm so ridiculously clumsy. I can't wait to be as graceful as you." I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. He smelled so wonderful.

"Bella…"

"I know, I know. We're not having this discussion!" I tried mimicking him. It was obviously a terrible imitation, because he chuckled and brought his lips to my temple.

"If that's how I sound, I apologize." He whispered as I began to shiver. He got the wrong impression, although I was feeling the cold, wintry air blow my hair off my neck, causing goosebumps to rise along my bare neck.

"Here, take my jacket and I'll set up camp here. It's getting cold for humans now, I suppose," he said while kissing the area where the swelling hurt the most.

Edward stood up and pulled the camping bag off his shoulders. He pulled out a slim tent bag, and went to work setting up our temporary home. He made a small fire, and finished in less than two minutes. I walked over groggily, and felt the ground spinning up to me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Let's lie down for a bit," He said soothingly, while carrying me into the small, green tent. Inside was a large, soft comforter. Edward leaned over my head and kissed my forehead.

"Shall I stay with you, or go on a little adventure of my own? I'll be back before you wake. I can also take care of my thirst while I'm out," he murmured into my hair. This was cruel and unfair. He smelled so good, and I was so tired…

A cold, icy wind shook the tent. This brought back the painful memory of Jacob trying so hard to win me over. How he was so happy that he could do something for me that Edward could not, keep me warm. That fateful day Victoria was on the prowl for me and had brought with her a herd of bloodthirsty newborns was the day I made my final decision. I wanted Edward, wanted him for all of eternity. Now it was just the matter of convincing him to do so.

I reached out, expecting to find a cold, statuesque body lying next to me. Nothing. Hmm…this isn't usually how it worked. There were very few nights that I slept all the way through without Edward by my side.

Standing up too fast, my head swirled uncomfortably. I unzipped the opening to the tent, regretting not pulling on another sweatshirt as I stepped out into the frosty night. The smell of burning wood caught my attention as I struggled in find my way around. Then my eyes found his face.

Although he told me immeasurable times how much he loved me, my mind could still not fathom that this beautiful creature longed to be with me. His perfect face was unreadable as he stared into the fire, his eyes ablaze with the reflection. He glanced up at me and gave me a small, crooked smile. My favorite.

"Come here. Maybe the fire will keep you warm," he whispered as he opened his arms to me, an invitation I would never dream of declining. Careful not to trip on anything, I half ran into his arms. His head nuzzled my neck as I giggled. Wow. Edward had reduced me to giggling.

"So, Miss. Swan, what are you thinking about?" Edward softly murmured into my ear. His voice sounded angelic, it always knocked me off my feet.

"Umm…can't think of anything besides you right now…" was all I could get out with his face so close to mine.

"Being in the wilderness doesn't frighten you?" He murmured. His scent was intoxicating, a mix of woods, vanilla, and something else I could never decipher. It was Edward's smell; I could never get enough of it. Turning around in his arms, I swung my legs on either side of him and rested my forehead against his.

"I could never be scared with you around. You scare away the monsters." I smiled at how comfortable I was at this very moment. The fire crackled at the same time Edward laughed quietly.

"You sound so sure of yourself, even as you're sitting in a monster's lap." Edward said, his face falling. Would he never accept the fact that I didn't see him that way, or his wonderful family? They weren't monsters. They were my own saving grace. I loved them with all of my heart.

"Positively sure," I tried to say, losing my voice since the cold air had dried out my throat. I tried swallowing, but my throat felt desiccated. Going camping with Edward seemed like a great idea at first, but now my body was starting to take notice of how frigid the mountains really were. Edward had warned me, but I begged him to take me with him. Being without him for any long period of time was becoming unbearable. My new "_please_, Edward?" routine certainly got me what I wanted. All except for becoming what he was. In that, he was unmoving unless I met his stupid request.

"Hungry, love?" He asked, his hands smoothing circles on my back over my thick sweatshirt. He glanced down at it, then curiously looked up at me.

"First off, I'm really not that hungry. Secondly, this belonged to Renee." I smiled as I affectionately touched the front of my sweatshirt. The writing was nearly worn off, but "#1 Fan!" was still legible. Over that was a picture of me as a little girl, about seven, with my hair up in a high ponytail, holding a soccer ball. This had been worn by my mother to nearly every game of my short soccer career, despite the Arizona heat.

"I've never seen this before," Edward smiled as gazed at the picture. I felt another blush creeping into my face, and tried unsuccessfully to think of a way to divert his attention.

"You were so cute, my little Bella. I wish I had seen this earlier," he smirked as he ran a cool hand across my red cheek. His face looked so serene, so adoring. It made my heart skip a beat to think that he cared this way about me.

"It's embarrassing. When I was packing to move to Forks, my mom told me I could have it. Sweatshirts aren't really necessary in Florida. I guess I just never wore it around you before. But I figured, since it would be cold here-"

His kiss interrupted my tangent. I hadn't realized I'd been babbling. His lips were ice cold, but felt wonderful against mine. Fire and ice. While one arm stayed locked around my waist, his other arm slid over my torso, my ribs, up my arm, and finally rested around my head, pulling my face closer to his. His lips grazed mine for less than ten seconds before he pulled away.

Out of breath, I laid my head against his shoulder. His navy sweater was soft against my cheek, and his hand stroked my hair, untangling it with a slight tug. The fire cast a glow against his skin, illuminating his striking face. We sat like that for nearly an hour, completely content. The only sounds were the crackling fire or the occasional sound his lips made while kissing my forehead, nose, or hair. When he did that, my heart accelerated. I couldn't hear that, but I'm sure he could.

Suddenly, in a flash, Edward stiffened. His eyes narrowed, and his nose flared. There was something coming.


	2. Running

Edward's nose flared and his eyes became alert, staring off into the forest. Although Mount Rainer was steep, it still was full of tall trees. Without warning, Edward had me tight against his chest. My head was tucked under his chin, and his eyes darted around him. Then, before I could catch my breath, we were flying. My arms flew around his neck as I wrapped my legs around his upper body. With my eyes squeezed shut, the freezing air whipped around my back. My face was to his chest, wishing that I was aware of what was what was happening. A low, terrified sob escaped from my mouth.

"Shh, love. Hold on tight," Edward whispered fiercely. I was petrified. Why would anyone want to hurt us? Angry, fearful tears stained his sweater. My fists balled up in an automatic response to the thought of someone taking Edward away from me. We ran for nearly twenty minutes, my fear growing and growing until I couldn't hold back my panic. Loud sobs erupted from my chest. I couldn't even control them.

Edward quickened his pace. "You are my life, Bella, no one will touch you," he sternly whispered. The trees were a blur, and beginning to become larger. Suddenly I realized that we were no longer on the large mountain, but speeding through the forest at the foot of it.

"Breathe, Bella! I'm begging you!" Edward hoarsely said as glanced down at me. My face was buried in the crook of his shoulder. Loud, gasping sounds were unsteadily wheezing from my mouth. All I could comprehend was that there was something dangerous out there, just on our tracks, ready to harm us.

We finally reached what appeared to be a town. The bright lights of a gas station burned my tearful eyes. Edward set me down to a standing position and grasped my hand. He intertwined our fingers and hurried us into the little store.

I was shaking with fear, but Edward somehow maintained a calm disposition. He waltzed right up to the counter, where a skinny woman with a bear-adorned sweater smiled politely at Edward.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but would you happen to know where I could borrow a car? Preferably a fast one." Edward asked quickly. The woman shook her head slowly, obviously not wanted to upset Edward. She slowly tapped on her temple, and then a grin appeared on her face.

"Now I know ole' Bill Garrett down there's been tryin' to sell his son's Mustang. Ain't nobody here that can afford it!" The woman seemed very pleased with herself for remembering this helpful information, and she gave Edward detailed directions before turning to me.

"Little lady, would you like some coffee? Something to wake you up a little?" She timidly asked. Suddenly, I felt Edward's cool arm snake around my waist. He smiled and told her we were in a hurry, and walked us out of her shop. Before I knew it, Edward ran faster than I'd ever seen him travel before. The freezing air made my hands and face sting, and I didn't even want to know what my hair looked like.

We made it to a small, brick house. Edward used his charm to convince whomever the old man was to buy his car, and then we were off. The night sky was cloudy and hazy, with no stars twinkling in the night sky. Without even realizing it, my head slumped onto Edward's strong shoulder.


	3. Stalling

"I don't get it! I should have seen it!" Alice sounded exasperated. I heard her little impatient sigh and a clacking noise. As I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of Esme's heels gracefully stroll around the living room. Everything was so bright; I couldn't believe it was daytime already.

"She's up. Should I inform her or wait for Edward?" Alice yelled to Esme. I sat up rapidly, noticing that i was wrapped up in a blanket on the living room couch. Rosalie was sitting at the other end of the couch, turning the pages of a book. Hmm…the Cullen women and me. What was going on?

"Bella, dear. Edward and Emmett are outside looking for any sign that someone dangerous is nearby. Carlisle and Jasper traveled back to Rainier." Esme said while smoothing back my hair. Her motherly touch calmed me immediately.

"So, what did Edward tell you when we got home?" I blushed at how I referred to the Cullen house as home. But then I realized the reality of the situation; I needed some answers.

"Edward was worried sick. He brought you in sleeping, and told us that a figure had been about a mile away from where you were camping. His thoughts were not friendly. He was spying, and knew about Edward's gift. However, according to Edward he was really bad at hiding his thoughts, but said he never once thought about his mission, or who sent him." Esme quietly answered. Alice looked frustrated; her usually cute hair was sticking out in wild directions from her fingers pulling through it. She frowned as she started out the large glass window. Rosalie looked up during our conversation and patted my leg a few times when Esme was talking, but otherwise remained silent. Her perfect face showed no real signs of worry, but I wondered why she was so quiet.

"Emmet and Edward are back!" Alice called from the far side of the room before disappearing into the garage. Rosalie breathed what seemed a sign of relief. I wondered if she'd breathed at all prior to that.

When I saw his glorious face, I felt elated. He rushed over to me and scooped me up. He carried me upstairs, passing my Carlisle's room. I put my hand in the doorway, causing Edward to pause.

"When will they be back?"

"Later tonight. They're worried that the things we left in the mountains might give that…that-"

"A scent," I breathed.

"No one will touch you. I swear to you, everything in my power will be done to protect you." Edward said this with such conviction that for a moment I wondered why I was even worried. So, a strange vampire was stalking us for a night? Edward got us out of there in time. We never even saw him, and Edward wasn't even sure that he had tried to catch up to us. Maybe he realized how guarded I was and gave up his mission.

The rest of the day was spent indoors. Alice, Edward, Emmett, and I attempted playing charades. It was nearly impossible. It was decided that Edward and I would be a team, and Alice and Emmett. Since Edward could not see what I was thinking, this would eliminate any cheating between us. However, when Emmett couldn't guess what Alice was in time he'd slam his fists down or stomp his feet too hard and Esme would saunter in and sold him on breaking something. Alice would try to guess what Emmett was before he would even begin acting, then Alice would get frustrated when he'd change his actions.

Edward was obviously frustrated, too. I was a terrible actress, and my efforts were awful. It seemed that Cullen competition was more than I expected it would be.

Esme came into the living room several times; once to feed me a full course lunch and several other times to make sure I had everything needed to be comfortable. She had already called Charlie and told him I was spending the weekend with her and Alice.

Several times I caught Edward staring at me. It made me extremely self-conscious. What if he was sick of taking care of me? It was ridiculous to think that someone so wise, perfect, and gorgeous could feel so intensely about a plain, clumsy awkward girl. When we had finished attempting to play any sort of game, Edward tugged me upstairs to his room.

The stupid bed was still placed right where it had been when I first saw it. The heavy golden bedspread looked like it belonged in a palace. I flopped onto the foot of his bed, grabbing a stack of cd's from his shelf.

"U2, Third Eye Blind, Chopin…" His music collection was enormous, but insanely random. Although the rest of the Cullens opted for iPods and mp3's, Edward said he preferred CD's for some reason.

His ice-cold hands lifted the cases out of my lap, and in seconds they were alphabetically placed back onto his shelves. I watched as he strolled over to his windows, pressed a button, and we were then in total darkness. His blinds quickly eliminated all remains of light from sundown, obviously hinting that he wanted me in bed early. I pouted. It was involuntary.

"Lay down, Bella. You need sleep more than anything." I felt his ice-cold fingertip run over the dark circles under my eye. I grabbed his hand and kissed it, wishing he'd want to stay up and talk with me. It seemed like anytime we were alone now I was sleeping or exhausted.

"Edward, can you tell me about your mother?" I asked, my fingers rubbing the smooth, cool engagement ring that once belonged to his mother, Elizabeth.

Even in the blackness, I was almost sure he was smiling. "She was very pretty. She had me quite young, eighteen. Not young back then, but she had her whole life ahead of her. The influenza made her very weak, but I do remember her fiercely taking care of my father and I. She was selfless, very much like you.

"Well, they do always say that boys want girls like their mothers," I chuckled. It was strange; to picture what Edward's parents must have looked like. Elizabeth Masen, I pictured with long dark hair. Possible green eyes, and a beautiful voice. Perhaps she had taught Edward to play the piano. I longed to question him, but frustration was evident in his voice.

"Bella, we can talk tomorrow. Your sleeping routine is unnatural. Catch up on it, and I'll be more inclined to consort with you." He whispered into my ear. I scooted up the bed, and pulled back the covers. I felt a little miffed.

"Don't be angry with me. I would just feel like a much better fiancée if I knew you were sleeping right." He murmured quietly. My face burned at the mention of the word _fiancée._ Yuck. However, I wasn't distraught for long. Edward's slow, even voice sang me softly to sleep.


	4. Screaming

***Hey guys, I know this chapter is a little long and full of fluff, but I'd love it if you'd let me know your opinions on it. Thanks!***

_With a menacing glare, Jane strained to make Edward burn. His screaming and writhing was unbearable. What had we ever done to deserve this? Fangs sunk into Jasper's face and arms, while Alice was shoved into a small room. Rosalie was cornered by three, tall male vampires and Emmett was unable to get to her without being stunned by Alec. Esme was taunted by Aro's followers about her dead baby, and Carlisle was forced to watch this all taking place. The worst was Edward. _**_Why was no one helping him? _**

_Why did no one bite_**_ me?_**

"Bella! Bella, shh, wake up! I'm here, you're safe!" Edward whispered fiercely as his hands frantically ran up and down my arms. Why was _he_ comforting _me_? He was being mentally burned, for crying out loud!

"Make them stop! Jasper, Rosalie! Jane won't stop hurting-" I blurted out, before I realized how idiotic I sounded. My mind awoke with a start, but the relief I felt was short-lived. My face crumpled as I realized how childish I was being.

"We're all fine, you're safe here. It was just a dream, love," Edward softly spoke, his voice still full of alarm. I sat up in bed next to him and wrapped my arms as tightly around him as I could manage.

His arm reached around me to turn a light on. His eyes were full of dread. How much had he heard from my nightmare? He was wearing a different shirt than I last remembered; his new one was a deep maroon button down with vertical navy stripes. His hair was perfect, but his face was etched with concern.

Looking down, I noticed that I was still in my lavender sweater and jeans. I patted my head and ran my shaky hand down the length of my hair. It was tangled and matted. Tossing and turning probably was to blame for that. Edward never took his gaze off me as a surveyed myself.

"What did you hear?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer. I hated it when Edward thought I was scared of his world. Being with him for eternity would eventually put an end to my nightmares, in more ways than one. The lurking dangers around me were terrifying, but staying human was the cause of it all. Why couldn't Edward just agree with me?

"You screaming. You never actually said distinct words. Except…my name." Edward answered. He seemed tense, his body was more rigid than usual. Instead of calming me like I used to when the Italy nightmares used to plague my dreams, he just sat still this time. His arms were off my waist, and he kept to himself.

"Well…thanks for waking me up. How long was I out for?"

"Bella, you slept for barely an hour. I didn't wake you at first because you desperately need sleep. Do you realize you've hardly slept in the past two days?" He said warily, as if he too needed sleep.

"I'm sorry to worry you. I'll try to sleep now, if that'll make you feel better." I said, trying to lean against him. Edward's scent and the hum of his voice was sure to lull me into a peaceful slumber. However, I met a hard rock. His arms didn't move from his sides when I tried to hold them. His ice cold hands slowly pushed me away, and his face was unreadable.

"Edward-" I started, confused.

"Stop it. If you're going to sleep, then sleep." His voice was hard. Suddenly, I was angry. Without thinking, I scooted off his high bed. My ankle painfully rolled as I clumsily tried to maneuver my way through the dark hallway. With a silent wince of pain, I still managed to hobble into Alice's room.

"I'm seeping on your couch. If Edward comes in here, let him know he's not welcome." I angrily spat at Alice as I collapsed onto her deep purple chaise longue. She emerged from her massive closet, hangers dangling from her arms. I could use her fashion expertise at this very moment, since looking into her large mirror caused me to mentally condemn myself for looking so rumpled.

"What got into you?" She questioned curiously, her head coked to one side. Suddenly, her face became vacant. I was now used to Alice's visions, but with the suspicious stranger incident I felt like I was constantly on my toes. Within seconds, a smile returned to her little pixie face.

"You are Edward are going to make up in about sixteen minutes. He feels really bad." She said, gracefully tearing off tags from clothes and hanging them in her closet. A pretty, dark blue dress caught my eye as Alice blew past me into her closet. How she could spend so much money on clothing she wore only once still baffled me, but money was obviously not an issue for the ageless Cullens. I shook my head as I pulled a pillow off one side of her sofa and hugged it to my lap.

Edward gently knocked twice on the door, and Alice smirked as she floated towards her favorite brother.

"I'm relaying the message that you are in no way welcome," her high voice sang as she relocated to another room of the house. Oh Alice. Sometimes I wondered how she could be so carefree. Edward muttered something like, "deserved that," as he silently made his way over to me. I didn't take my eyes off the floor, Alice's velvety pillow felt hot against my warm face. Tears welled up in my eyes as I relived the rejection I faced in Edward's room moments earlier. he knelt before me, and he placed his hand slowly on the pillow in my lap. He sat still for a moment before speaking.

"You being in harm's way, and myself not being able to protect you sickens me. You not being able to escape painful memories I myself caused destroys me even more. I am in love with you, Bella. But I always put you at risk.

"This beautiful face," he said, holding my chin as he forced me to look up at him, "does not deserve the horrible expressions from the nightmares I caused you," he finished, sparkling topaz eyes staring intently at mine.

"I swear, rejection from you will be the death of me, Edward."

"Interesting choice of words," Edward breathed, his face inching closer to mine, "and for the record, I could never, ever reject you in any sort of way."

"Then why did you get so angry with me? My dream was about you getting hurt, not me. The only thing I'm scared of for myself is losing my sanity if you leave again."

"Bella, will you please start acting like a typical, egotistic adolescent girl? You are entirely too self-sacrificing for your own good. As soon as you were aware of what I was you should have run off." Edward sighed, clearly knowing he was futilely arguing with me.

"Next time I have a nightmare, can you just comfort me like any other decent _fiancée_?" I smiled, trying to lighten the discussion. I knew how much Edward adored that word, and the fact that I was wearing his mother's engagement ring.

My plan worked brilliantly. He flashed me a gorgeous smile, and sat down next to me on Alice's couch. In a flash, I was wrapped up in a soft blanket in his lap. My right cheek was pressed firmly to his chest as his lips kissed the top of my head. One hand held my body tightly to his, as the other one began combing through the tangles in my hair. I couldn't help but sigh in happiness. I was in bliss.

"Better?" He murmured as his hand smoothed idly up and down my back. I nodded my head tiredly, fatigue getting the better of me.

"Dream happy dreams. You hold my heart, Bella. Nothing will ever alter the way I feel about you. Goodnight, the love of my existence, " were the last things I heard before I surrendered to sleep.


	5. Falling

***Okay, this chapter was basically to get back to the original plot: something out there is getting closer to the Cullens. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'd be extremely grateful!***

With a jolt, I sat up in bed. Wait, bed? I thought I was on the sofa? And where was Edward? I was back in his room, and it was eerily quiet. Although his room was not large, the dark shadows still freaked me out. A faint light shone on his west wall. I walked over towards his huge wall of windows. Maybe they were outside? Who knew? I peered outside and had to squint to see anything. My heart stopped as I noticed the shadow of a figure standing by the rushing stream behind the house. The tall figure was impossibly still as they stood in the darkness. The moon illuminated parts of the visible forest, but the figure was still impossible to recognize. Just as I was beginning to panic, a raised arm flew up to brush through his hair. Oh! It was just Jasper! He did that all the time. Relief washed through me. However, the temporary scare woke me up for good.

Trying to find the switch to his bedside lamp was hard, so I gave up and quickly made my way down the dark hallway for the second time that night. Where in the world were the light switches? Alice's room was dark…and huge. Rosalie and Emmett's room was too far down the hall, and Carlisle and Esme's room was up a floor. I could make out Edward's piano playing softly and the quiet murmur of voices floating up from the living room. Good lord, I was going to have to go downstairs to find any light.

When I finally stumbled my way to the staircase, the railing seemed closer than it really was. For a few fleeting seconds, I thought I had myself under control. All of a sudden, I was falling.

"This is what you get for leaving her all alone!" Emmett laughed. I could punch him. A cold hand gently rested on my forehead. The sounds of a roaring crowd could suddenly be heard, and Emmett pounded his fist onto the coffee table.

"That's what I'm _talking_ about!" Emmett boomed, and I could hear Esme sigh quietly. TV sporting events had claimed a lot of her favorite furniture throughout the years.

"Edward…" I breathed, reaching up to the hand that was easing the throbbing pressure on my head.

"Not quite. However, I'm sure he'll be happy to find out you finally came to." Carlisle chuckled. Oh. That was a little humiliating. As I opened my eyes, sunlight that poured in through the windows blinded me. It had to have been mid-morning. Esme was curled up on the sofa opposite me, combing Rosalie's long blonde hair out. She smiled shyly at me, which perked me up a bit. Attention from Rosalie was rare.

"What…happened?" I slowly said, my mouth feeling like it was full of cotton. Gross, I needed to brush my teeth. I was in the same clothes. Where was Alice when you needed her?

"You fell down the stairs. Actually…that's an exaggeration. Alice caught you after you slipped on the first stair. You only hit your head once." The only voice I cared for spoke. He looked so perfect. His skin was directly in the light, and his skin shimmered so lightly it was nearly impossible to make out.

"Of course. It was so dark, and it scared me."

"I was only gone for five minutes. You sleeping was my main priority, I figured you're sleep the entire night. I apologize for leaving you alone." He spoke with such sincerity I almost felt bad for him. Him and his stupid guilt overload.

"It's fine. Am I fine?" I didn't feel bad…my head just ached a little. Edward smiled softly, taking my hand. He gently placed it on top of my own head. I felt nothing.

"Shall we go on a walk?" Edward whispered softly. The room felt crowded to me, too. Alice and Jasper, however, were nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah…are Alice and Jasper hunting?" Edward and I had made it out the back door. The cold breeze felt wonderful on my skin. Edward's fingers intertwined with mine as we walked down the back porch.

"Yes, they left right after our little fight," he said, walking us slowly towards a meadow near the massive house.

"Mmm…thought so. They really should have just taken a car, though. I'm sure they'd enjoy going out of state, since they haven't hunted in a while." I said absently.

"Bella, you must have hit your head a little harder than I thought," Edward chuckled softly, pulling our hands up to kiss the top of mine. "They took the yellow Porsche. Alice has been dying to take it out."

"Oh. Well Jasper kind of freaked me out last night. It looked like he was running-"

"Bella, what're you talking about?" Edward had stopped walking.

"Jasper. He was outside last night, I saw him. By the stream." I answered, starting to get frustrated.

"What…what was he doing? How do you know it was him?" Edward stammered. His voice sounded frightened, but his face was full of anger.

"Edward, oh my God. I don't _know_! You tell me, you're the mind reader! All I did was look outside and saw him standing out here, then take off. It had to have been Jasp-"

Holy. Crap. The stranger in the woods. How in the _world_ had I forgotten about that? I wasn't safe. I was just stupid enough to stare face to face with a prowling vampire and not even realize it.

I suddenly looked up, staring at Edward. He hadn't moved. His face was frozen.


	6. Packing

***Sorry this chapter isn't very action-filled. The next one will be a lot better!***

There weren't words for how I felt. I felt extremes. Fear. Anxiety. Absolute stupidity. And a sudden realization; we were in danger.

Edward wouldn't move. He was beginning to scare me even more than I was before. Grabbing his hand, I tried to pull him back to the house. Of course, I was much too weak to budge him, but he snapped out of his trance. We were back in the house in seconds, Edward growling quietly. He wasn't scared. He was irate.

"_Alice_! Why did she not see this coming?!" Edward roared as we hurled into the living room. Esme jumped up next to us, her face confused.

"Edward? What is going on?" Carlisle asked quickly, his face masked with concern. Rosalie was on her feet in no time, and she stood on the other side of me. Edward explained what had happened, without stating the obvious. _Bella SAW him, and didn't say anything._

Once he had finished with a string of profanities, the room was dead silent. Emmett suddenly looked a little small to me. Esme looked unbelievably sad, and Carlisle began pacing. He muttered something about calling in late to work.

Rosalie surprised everyone by speaking. Her lovely voice echoed through the high, open ceilings, despite the soft way she spoke.

"Bella? I think it would be smart to go somewhere very far away. For…forever. We need everyone here to think you are never coming back." Edward glanced at her, then shook his head.

"She'd never hurt Charlie like that. Besides, he's the chief. I'm pretty sure he'd-"

"Edward. This is the safest plan we have. Emmett should already have his scent by now. We will stay behind, none of us can take chances when there's something out there stalking us," interrupted Carlisle, his voice steady. Esme's hand covered her mouth, and a small sound escaped her lips. Vampire crying?

"I…don't understand." I somehow managed to say. My voice sounded shaky and unfamiliar. A lump filled my throat. Rosalie turned to me, an attempt at a calming smile on her face.

"Bella…whoever is watching us has been very discrete. Meaning, they could be deadly and we have no way of knowing. We do know he's slow…Edward got you two out of your camping trip in less than an hour. He was far, far behind.

"My point is, we need to get you so far away that he has to become desperate to get to you. Meaning, he'll either follow us or try and break into the house. The boys can handle that," she finished, looking directly at Edward the whole time.

"Come, Bella. Let's get you cleaned up." Esme said, her cool arm wrapped around my shoulder. I desperately needed a shower, new clothes, and to brush my teeth. My hair could use some work, too. The tangles in it were becoming embarrassing.

Upstairs, I was led into Esme and Carlisle's room. I had only been in here once before, to change when James was tracking me. The room was enormous, with a decorative bed in the middle, probably scarcely used. Everything was light shades of beige, except for several large colorful portraits of each of the Cullens. While Esme was rummaging through her vast closet, I walked over to see the big photographs.

The first was of Carlisle and Esme. They looked so blissfully happy, both of them laughing. Esme was in a beautiful white dress, so I assumed this might have been one of their weddings. The Cullens often threw themselves a new wedding every decade or so.

The next picture made my heart stop. Edward, leaning against a brick building, with a graduation cap on. Who knew when this picture was taken? It was the only one that was black and white. His outfit was timeless, and his smile was my favorite crooked one. It took me a while to tear my eyes off to look at the next one. Even when I did, though, it still took my breath away.

Rosalie looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing what I assumed was a designer dress. It was sleeveless, hot pink, and stopped at her skinny knees. She wasn't smiling, but she still looked happy. I was positive that this picture would put models to shame.

Next was Emmett, his picture was the largest. He was standing at the top of a huge rock, with crystal clear water below him. This was the kind of picture you'd expect to see in National Geographic, except for Emmett's pale, muscular chest and broad grin.

Alice and Jasper's picture showed them at what appeared to be a carnival. They were atop a Ferris wheel, Alice flashing the camera a toothy smile and Jasper showing a small smirk. I wondered how this picture could have been taken so closely? As I looked at the next picture, it knocked the air out of me.

It _was _me! I closed my eyes, then opened them again. It was still there! With my head resting on my fist, I was gazing out into the ocean to the left of the camera. I could see blue-green water behind the worn wood I was standing on, a pier. It was obviously a candid shot, it looked like my hair was being blown by a strong breeze. Wearing a light blue and white striped sundress and bare feet, I suddenly realized where this was. Florida! Edward had somehow managed to get a picture without me ever realizing it on that trip. A little smile seemed to play on my lips. Remembering back, Edward had said that he loved the way I looked by the ocean. Happiness overtook me as I took a step back from the wall of photos. They had included me. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to comprehend how lucky I was. The most perfect, beautiful family in the entire world had embraced _me._

Cool arms wrapped themselves over my shoulders from behind me. Esme's soft hair brushed against my cheek as I felt her kiss the side of my temple. Her perfume smelled like something a mom would wear, and her kind words made me resent myself for putting her family through so much trouble.

"My sweet, sweet Bella. We adore you. I cannot wait for the day that you officially join my family; I already consider you part of it. Nothing is your fault. I owe you a century of gratitude for giving Edward's life meaning." And with that, she pulled me into her closet to show me the outrageously nice clothes she had picked out for me.

After my shower I felt so much better. Esme waited patiently for me to change so she could dry my hair and pull it back into a lovely side ponytail. Everything she did made me feel so glamorous. Her pretty black cotton dress and delicate pearls made me feel a little silly, like I was dressing up for a glamorous party. But I was still indebted; she was the best proxy for a mother I had ever known. Besides, her jeans were too long for me.

Edward was waiting for me outside Esme and Carlisle's door. His eyes took me in slowly. He picked up my left hand and fiddled with my engagement ring. He gently kissed it, and ran his lips over my exposed collarbone.

"You are so outrageously tempting. Are you aware of just how mind-blowingly exquisite you are?" He breathed, then moving his lips to mine. My awareness crumbled, I melted to his touch. His kiss only lasted about seven seconds, but I felt dizzy and wobbly by the time he released me.

"Esme and Rosalie are taking you far, far away. I'll be with you in a few days. I'd be with you every second if I could keep you safer, but Carlisle and Rose deliberated a plan. Promise me…"

"Hmm?" I felt nauseous. Being without Edward drove me to insanity.

"You must promise me that you will take care of yourself. If something happens to you…" he shook his head quickly, "just know that you possess what I need to exist. You hold my heart. Take care of it, love."

And with that, Esme tore us apart by handing Edward several suitcases. The sickening worry began to fill me again.

***Hey guys, thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! The more I get, the more I'm motivated to keep this story going!***


	7. Flying

**I'm thinking this will end at ten chapters, the last few will have to be pretty long. Any suggestions? GREATLY APPRECIATED!!**

**PS, thank you soo much to the few of you who reviewed!! You guys keep the story alive!**

The sky was murky. Rain poured down on the massive Cullen house as I said my goodbyes. Alice and Jasper had recently arrived, with a horrified Alice who had gotten the vision a little later than we'd hoped, and rushed home as soon as possible. To "redeem" herself, she voted to stay and help track down the stranger. Edward was a bit cold with her.

Emmett hugged me so tight I felt my face turn purple. Rosalie kissed him on the cheek, but he grabbed her face and began to kiss her fervently. This was a bit awkward for me, so I turned around and watched Carlisle and Esme. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and they embraced. Alice I would miss the most, besides Edward of course. She kissed my cheek, while Jasper cursed himself out loud for not being the figure I saw outside. Over on the couch, Edward was rummaging through a bag. The room was filled with anxiousness.

Edward returned and handed me a sealed envelope. He also had a small box with a deep red ribbon tied around it. He placed both of them in one of the bags Esme had packed.

"Don't open them till you miss me. Hopefully they'll be sufficient till we can reunite." Edward whispered while kissing my forehead. I buried my head against his chest, breathing in deeply the smell of him. What if I never got to hold him again? I didn't even know where I was going!

"Bella, love. You'll be fine. Your life is the greatest motivation I could ever have," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I'm sure I was crying, but all I could think about was Edward. He had to carry me to the car because my legs turned to jelly.

We were taking a sleek silver car, Jasper's newest treasure, a Carrera GT. It looked shiny and expensive. I wondered how fast we would be flying down the dark highway. Edward eyed it, I wondered if he wanted it. I was a little off.

"Is this…really safe for her? She's so fragile…"Edward murmured, his arms wrapping more snuggly around me. He was carrying me as if I were a child, but I didn't mind one bit. Exhaustion made the whole situation seem unreal.

"Edward, please," Esme sighed. For once, she seemed a little tense. She let go of Carlisle's hand and hopped into the passenger seat. Rosalie gracefully slid into the driver's seat and blew Emmett a kiss. As Edward ducked past Rosalie and began to lower me into the small backseat, I whimpered and held on tighter. I couldn't help myself, it was involuntary.

"Edward, no!" My voice broke. Leaning back out, he cradled me to his chest and rocked me. My arms felt like lead, but I still fiercely held onto his neck. My lips kissed his sweater; I inhaled deeply his scent for as long as I could. Thunder boomed, and I knew that we were holding everyone up.

"I love you more than you could ever conceive. Esme and Rosalie will take wonderful care of you, and you can call me whenever you'd like. I'll visit you in a matter of days. I swear." He placed me into the backseat and pulled my arms off of him. He kissed the back of my hands, and took his jacket off. With it he dried my tears, then pushed me down in the backseat and tucked me under it. His jacket was soft and warm, but I still couldn't stop shaking.

Suddenly, the engine roared. I closed my eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing out freely. The car smelled strongly of leather. Burying my face in Edward's jacket, I was overcome by his sweet scent.

The rest of the ride went by quickly. The windows were tinted, but even so Esme asked me to lie down. Forks slid past me through the rain-streaked windows. I wondered if I'd ever come back.

"Bella? We're at the airport in Seattle. Do you need anything to eat before we get on the plane?" Esme stroked my cheek with her cool hand. My eyes felt sore and dry from silently crying. Shaking my head, I stood up and looked around. The entrance to the airport was buzzing with people. A kind looking old man thanked Esme as she handed him a twenty-dollar bill, and gladly took a seat in the car as the other valet placed our bags on a cart.

Our plane was right on time. Rosalie took the seat next to mine, which surprised me. She rubbed my hand as we took off, and began humming a pretty melody. Esme smiled at us as she took her seat on the other side of Rosalie.

"Bella, I know it's raining, but when it clears up would you mind pulling down the blind?" Thinking back to that fearful flight home from Italy, I remembered how Edward has snapped shut the shade to the window.

We were headed west. Esme and Rosalie spoke quietly about staying in Alaska with the Delani clan. Ohhh boy. I lacked the courage to suggest a different place for us to stay. Parts of stories from Rosalie and Edward were all I heard about them, and the fact that Edward had spent time with the three "young" gorgeous vampires still flustered me.

Eventually we reached Alaska. It was dark, so my eyelids drooped close every few seconds. However, walking up to a coven of vampires I was staying with for a significant amount of time made me want to make a good impression, which did not include being carried in dead asleep.

Rosalie chose a large truck for us to drive from the airport. The tires were massive, and I had to get help from Esme to even get into the monstrosity. The frozen Alaskan roads terrified me, not to mention that we were in almost complete darkness.

After about two hours, we arrived at the foot of a large hill. As we crossed a rickety bridge, Rosalie slowed the truck. We had been traveling at about 110 earlier. In front of us was a long line of pine trees, and beyond that what appeared to be a cabin on another hill.

Rosalie sleekly drove the truck towards the cabin, which seemed to grow every time I glanced up at it. Calling it a cabin no longer seemed appropriate; it was the size of a lodge. Red wood made up the bulk of the house. It was mesmerizing.

Self-consciously running my hands through my hair, I tried to prepare myself. _Come on Denali's, please like me._

__

**I'm thinking this will end at ten chapters, the last few will have to be pretty long. Any suggestions? GREATLY APPRECIATED!!**

**PS, thank you soo much to the few of you who reviewed!! You guys keep the story alive!**


	8. Calling

**This chapter was very difficult for me to write, since I really don't know much about the Denali's. Sorry for the long chapter... I tried, though! Enjoy! (And please review...)**

"Bella, they'll understand why you look a little tired. They are great friends of ours, practically family. Whatever happens, just know that you have us as family, too." Esme spoke softly as she reached to grab our luggage. Rosalie smiled up at the great house, and then looked over to me.

"From what I remember, they have no beds. But I'm sure Carmen took care of that," Rosalie took my hand gently and pulled me up to the front door. The air was so cold that my breath was visible when I exhaled, and it physically hurt to breath. My fingers were numb, and I felt frozen to the core. About two seconds passed before Esme smiled brightly.

"Alright, you heard her!" She pushed the door open widely, and I must have given Rosalie a confused expression because she laughed and said that vampires _did _have unparalleled hearing senses.

We walked into a bright turquoise entryway. Mosaic tiles lined the floor, and bright, colorful artwork hung along every wall. The Denali coven's taste was much more eclectic than the Cullen's. There were five of them; Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar. However, I was almost certain Irina had fled at the thought of me staying in her home. She had been romantically connected to Laurent before he was killed by Jacob's pack of werewolves years ago. According to Edward, vampires don't get over grudges too easily.

"Welcome to our home!" The door had swung open and a beautiful dark haired woman then embraced Esme. Although she had the pale complexion of a vampire, she was obviously Hispanic. Her motherly vibe instantly made me feel safer. She reminded me a lot of Reneé.

"We are so very thankful that you have allowed us to stay here with Bella. We apologize for the inconvenience, but your home seemed like the safest place to protect our future daughter-in-law." Esme squeezed my shoulder as she thanked Carmen.

"Ahh, let me see her! _Muy bonita!_ She's so lovely, Esme! We were beginning to think your Edward would _never_ find a mate!" Carmen spoke, her light accent clearly evident in her mesmerizing voice.

"Bella, I'm happy to finally introduce you to Carmen. I've known her so long, I feel as if she's my sister!" Esme patted my hand affectionately and pulled me towards the vampire who looked more like a foreign supermodel.

"How wonderful to meet you, Bella! Your name suits you very well." She smiled warmly at me, shaking my clammy hand. The lump in my throat would not disappear.

"Th-thank you…very much," I stammered. "It's nice to meet you, too. Thank you so much for letting me stay here, I'm sorry for-"

"Nonsense! Come, meet the rest of us." We followed Carmen's sleek emerald green heels through several long, intricately decorated hallways until we reached what appeared to be a living room. The burnt orange walls were covered with large, scenic artwork. Quilts were hung over every seat, and a large fireplace dominated the north wall. Dark blue and red couches were bunched together near the fireplace, facing each other like a hotel lobby.

Suddenly, I took notice of the two girls watching us intently. One was smiling warmly, the other had a bit of a shocked look on her face.

There came a chorus of, "Oh, Rosalie! We've missed you so much!" and "hi, Bella. We've been so excited to meet you!" The blonde one hopped up and strode towards us. The redhead slowly rose to her feet, her gorgeous hair flowing around her face.

"These are my daughters, Kate and Tanya. Well…not my real daughters, but I'm sure you know all about that," Carmen laughed, while wrapping an arm over Kate's shoulders. Kate's long blonde bangs accentuated her small frame, but her eyes still stood out to me more than anything. They were so bright, despite their brown coloring. They almost sparkled. She was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, red corduroys, and had a Burberry scarf wrapped around her neck. She looked like a classy, sophisticated boarding school student. Except one hundred times prettier.

Tanya, on the other hand, seemed to adorn a fake smile. She maintained her distance, keeping her arms crossed over her chest. Her light pink sweater would look horrendous on any other redhead, but most certainly not on her. She was ridiculously slim, her angular bones visible from her back. Her petite nose was turned up, but not in an ugly way. She looked like a European model. Looking at her made my stomach twist. _She had wanted Edward._

Wow. This sucked. Here I was, standing in front of beautiful vampires who all looked like they belonged in fashion magazines. My hair was windblown and disheveled. My nose was running, and my face felt flushed. My eyes were sore from the cold, and my clothes were rumpled. This was entirely unfair.

"Well, make yourselves at home! If we are to stay entirely under-cover to protect Bella, then perhaps we should continue with our usual routine." Carmen snapped her fingers at Tanya, who rolled her eyes and walked over towards a beautiful wooden cabinet. I watched, fascinated, as she sorted through books and pieces of paper, finally choosing one out of the stack. It was sheet music.

Kate was already seated in front of the fireplace. In her lap was a shiny violin. Rosalie smiled brightly and took a seat near her, and the two began chatting away. Esme and Carmen were laughing as they pointed to pictures on the shelves. I felt forgotten and horribly out of place.

"Um, Esme? Would you mind if I borrowed your cell phone to call Edward?" I heard myself say. Just saying his name brought a fresh wave of sadness to come over me. Being away from him made my entire stomach twist into a giant painful knot.

"Of course, darling. Are you alright?" Esme's hand smoothed over my hair, her motherly voice making me want to cry. Would I ever see my mother again? Or even Charlie or Jacob?

"I just really miss him," I managed to croak out, holding in my tears. Esme dropped her phone into my hand, as Carmen told me I could go upstairs if I wanted privacy.

Pressing his speed dial on Esme's phone before I was even halfway up the stairs, I suddenly snapped it shut. He was going to think I was pathetic! I couldn't even go a day without talking to him. It had only been eight hours. However, after running up to the third level of the lodge, I found the only room on the floor and laid down on a leather sofa. Pressing send, I gritted my teeth together and took in a few deep breaths.

Once. Twice. Three times, his phone remained unanswered. Each time, I felt my heart sink lower. The wind blew against the house and the windows rattled. Minutes went by, and I just sat there. Being mentally and physically exhausted was one thing, but adding homesickness and lack of Edward, I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. About an hour passed before I finally opened my eyes and examined the setting I was in.

The top room was immaculately clean. Sleek metal lamps and doorknobs were the only non-rustic items. Leather couches, a small stone fireplace, and wooden tables with cream-colored candles made up the room, with high-beamed ceilings and skylights. If something wasn't brown, it was beige. Charlie would have liked it here.

A twist of pained entered my stomach, and I wondered why Edward hadn't called back yet. Horror stricken, I wondered if the stranger had found them, and the Cullen's hadn't been able to hold them off. Good Lord, here I was moping about missing Edward and he could be fighting with a vicious vampire this very moment!

Suddenly, the phone vibrated, causing goose bumps to rise along my skin. Looking down, my heart swelled when I saw that it was Edward calling.

"Hello?" Wow. That did not sound like me. It sounded like someone who had recently gotten their tonsils removed. Come to think of it, that was a bit how I felt now.

"Bella. Why aren't you asleep?" His voice sounded strained. I had hoped he'd have been a little more happy to talk to me.

"Because I'm not tired." I lied stubbornly. "What's been going on in Forks? How's Charlie? And what happened to the stranger?"

"Well, first off, love, you're lying to me. You sound awful. Get some sleep after we converse. Secondly…actually I'll update you on Forks in a minute. But I'm sure we chased the stranger back to wherever the loathsome creature came from…"

"…Forks?" I almost didn't want to know. There was a reason Edward was putting off telling me about what was going on there.

"Well, do you remember when we talked about having to cover up you being missing?" Uh oh. Why ad I ever agreed to this plan?

"We…well, Carlisle, actually, faked your death. You were in a car accident. Your beloved truck was totaled. I greatly apologize for that, but I can assure you that your new car will be tremendously improved."

Shivers ran up and down my spine. My mouth went dry. My mind began spinning, and I couldn't control my shaking hands. My family thought I was dead. How could I do this to them?

"Bella? Bella!" Edward sounded frantic. Then I realized I had dropped the phone in shock.

"Please, Bella, answer me right now!"

"I-I'm here. Oh, my _God!_ Charlie, Reneé?"

"They're upset. But Charlie isn't investigating like I was sure her was going to. He trusts Carlisle too much to question his judgment that your body was unidentifiable. Your funeral was a few hours ago. Closed casket." He sounded crestfallen.

"Please come here. I need you, Edward." What was wrong with me? I knew what I was doing wasn't right, but all I wanted was to have Edward right next to me.

"Are the Denali's being cordial to you? I swear, if they've been anything less than-"

"No, no. They're fine so far. I just want you. Please come get me." Wow, I sounded whiny. But I couldn't stop. I felt like I _did_ need him there.

"Bella…" He sounded torn. I began to feel guilty. It would only be a matter of days until he was planning on coming. _Just suck it up, Bella!_

"I know this probably sounds stupid…"

"Go on."

"…But I'm not able to function properly without you. I feel like my body is on autopilot, and it's only a short period of time before I crash." Wow, that was dramatic.

"Ironic choice of words." Hearing something like an engine accelerating, I felt my heart lighten. He was coming early!

"I also want the full story. About my death…" Suddenly, I didn't feel so great anymore. A hollow, sinking feeling filled my stomach.

"I'm on my way. Just close your eyes and when you wake up I'll be there." Edward said quietly.

"Don't hang up!" I yelled quickly. Who was this whiny, dependant person who took over my actions? However, a part of me knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep while I was waiting for Edward to come.

"Bella, is something besides all this bothering you? Please, you can tell me anything." He sounded a bit disconcerted.

I waited a long moment to collect my thoughts. Everything I came up with in my mind sounded stupid. Oh well.

"Tanya is really pretty." There. I had said it.

"Bella, you have got to be kidding me. You cannot possibly be trying to imply that you feel inferior to Tanya because you think she's prettier than you?"

"But she _is_-"

"I'm at the airport. Will you promise me something?" I could barely make out the hum of people's hurried voices in the background.

"Depends…" Edward's promises sometimes made me nervous. Then, I thought of how he was abandoning part of his family who was currently tracking down the stranger trying to find me, and I instantly felt guilty. "Just kidding. What would you like me to promise you?"

"That you will try to sleep. Just a few hours at least, Bella. Sleep deprivation is messing with your eyesight."


	9. Reminiscing

**This is sort of my own little version of the scene in Eclipse where Edward returns to find Bella asleep**

**I also realized that there's no way this story is ending at ten chapters. Hopefully thirteen or something around there. I just don't want to rush the ending! I sort of have on my mind what's going to happen, but please don't stop reading and reviewing! THANK YOU (:**

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

Alaska brought back some sharp memories. Bits and pieces of happiness and laughter, but I was never fully happy. Esme and Carmen were hoping that Tanya and I would hit it off, and the entire time Rosalie and her had bickered. No, being in Alaska was not a very enjoyable time. I preferred my own tight-knit family to an awkward mix of bitterness. However, Carlisle and Eleazar were good friends, as were Carmen and Esme. Like everyone who had ever known him, Carlisle was greatly respected by the Denali clan.

Rosalie was not rude because she wanted my affections. She was rude because her pig-headedness forced her to resent Tanya. Although she was nice to converse with, being anything more than an acquaintance with her would be uncomfortable. Tanya was a bit like Rosalie, but not as vain. She cared deeply for her sisters, and her mind was more kind than Rosalie's tended to be. Kate was friendly enough, but when Tanya's feelings of affection towards me were not returned, she "accidently" zapped me a few times. Her mind was a bit more childish.

Irina's grudge against the werewolves killing Laurent caused a ripple of tension. Eleazar, Kate and Tanya all knew she was being impractical, but nonetheless it was an awkward conflict. The thought of Laurent, James, or Victoria made me irate. I was more than elated they were all gone. However, the thought of the curious, ominous stranger having been so close to Bella made me want to run into the house that very instant and take her far away with me.

As I stepped out of the rented Navigator (the nicest the dealership had to rent), I listened intently. Several rabbits were making their way across the valley about eighty feet away. No cars were traveling anywhere near us. Kate was playing her violin for Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar, who had just gotten home a few hours earlier and was very curious to see Bella. Rosalie was chatting with Tanya about traveling to Greece together sometime. Hmm…that was interesting.

Then I heard it. The sound I had been so attuned to. The beating of Bella's heart. Making my way through the familiar house, I said my hellos, hugged Esme, and excused myself to go see her. In a flash, I was up the stairs to the small, but open room Bella was staying in. Trying my hardest not to make the boards creak, I walked over to where she was lying on a sofa. She looked as beautiful as she always did, except she looked much, much paler than I had seen her last.

Even as she slept, she had a sort of defiance. Her fist was wrapped tightly around Esme's cell phone. Wisps of her hair hung across her face, and her mouth twitched ever so lightly. The shadows around her eyes were dark. She had not been sleeping enough.

Captivated, I simply knelt on the ground by her face and brushed the hair slowly out of her face. How long her hair was getting! It was so soft, and smelled like the products Rosalie used on her own hair. I missed the shampoo Bella used at home. Her forehead felt hot, and I heard her suck in a breath. Examining her face, I suddenly realized how hot her skin was. My poor, sweet Bella must have a cold! Although it was hard for me to tell, I wondered if this house was too chilly for her. Feeling her forehead gently, she felt like she was about 102 degrees. I angrily wondered why had no one taken notice of her obvious condition

Trying as carefully as I could not to disrupt her slumber, I moved her into a more comfortable position and tucked a blanket around her. Walking downstairs, I fetched a cup of water and a pillow from another room. The Denali's wouldn't mind, these were all props. Besides, Bella was probably dehydrated.

While I was lifting her head up carefully to lay it on the pillow, her eyes slowly opened. She looked weak and exhausted, but she beamed at me. Even in sickness, she looked stunning. What had I ever done to deserve her?

* * *

**Sorry to just throw in Edward's POV, but I felt like Bella's insecurity was getting a little old. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Leaving

**Here's a more Bella/Edward lovey type chapter. Sorry, couldn't resist!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing! Countless thanks to those who review every other chapter and give me feedback...I love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Good lord that felt better. Ice on my fiery head. Hmm…this was actually better than ice. It didn't leave that burning feeling ice usually gave me when it was on too long. Wait…if it wasn't ice, it must be…

"Edward!" Oh, gross! I sounded like a frog! I coughed, trying to clear my throat. No such luck.

"Shhh. Rest, my Bella." Through my sleepy eyes, I could make out his strong jaw, his golden eyes, his small smile. He was gorgeous, just the same as always. I sat up and reached out to him. The room was exceptionally dark, but I could still make out his face. He seemed happy, but a bit hesitant. He was probably irritated for flying all the way out just to come see me.

However, his arms eagerly snatched me up. He held me gently to his chest, breathing a bit deeper than he usually did. He pulled back just a moment to kiss my forehead before reaching back to grab something off a small end table.

"Please drink something. Alice informed me that this would happen." Pausing, he tenderly rubbed my right hand. "Esme said you only ate one small meal your entire time here." He kissed each one of my fingers. "You should have had three," he whispered, running the tip of his thumb over my bottom lip. Taking the hint, I opened my mouth. The cold water felt so good running down my throat. I hadn't even realized I was this thirsty. After downing the glass, Edward chuckled.

"I'll go get you some more." Shaking my head, I leaned into him. My throat burned, my head ached, and my nose felt runny, but I was happier now than I'd been for the last two days. We sat there on the floor, holding each other. The minutes passed too quickly.

"Thank you for coming." I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse. Looking up at his face, he smiled down at me. His hands moved up and down my back, while his lips tenderly touched the bridge of my nose.

"I wanted to be here just as much as you wanted me here. But helping to throw off your scent was my main priority. You need to be safe," Edward sighed, standing up with me in his arms. Gently carrying me, he made his way around the lightly illuminated stairs and corridors of the Denali house. Were we leaving already?

"We're going on our own little excursion. Perhaps…someplace warmer. Your health will not return in this cold." Yes! A trip with just Edward! It was hard to contain my joy, regardless of my unpleasant bug. I happily tightened my hold around his neck and reached up to kiss him on the jaw line, running my lips down to his neck.

He paused, gazing down at me. A smile overtook his face, the most perfect smile in the world. "You are the most dazzling, alluring creature I have ever come across. True beauty, even with a sinus infection." He chuckled as I blushed profusely. How could I not? His compliments would put Romeo to shame.

Gathering what little luggage I had, Edward carried me out to the car. Apparently, he had already run this idea past all the Cullens because we were off in no time, speeding down the dark Alaskan highway. Once we got to the small airport, Edward began to rummage through one of the bags while waiting for the plane.

"You never opened your present, Bella." Confused, I looked up into Edward's eyes. He was kneeling next to a Louis Vuitton suitcase, the one I recognized Esme carrying around a few days ago. His face shocked me, he looked truly hurt.

"Oh! I completely forgot! Here, let me open it." I exaggerated my enthusiasm, trying to lighten his mood. Instantly, his face brightened, and he sat down next to me in a plastic lobby chair.

It was a robin's egg blue box, with a velvet crimson colored bow tied around it. I suspected that the original bow was white, but Edward was a romantic. He liked things old-fashioned. Carefully untying the bow, I slipped the cover off the little box. Inside, delicately placed, was a little golden oval locket. A shimmering gold chain was attached to it, giving the necklace a beautiful timeless look. Overcome with emotion, I just sat there. Tears welled up in my eyes as my fingers gently pried open the locket, where my favorite picture of Edward was placed on the right side. On the left was the picture of me in Florida, both of them the ones I saw in Carlisle and Esme's room nights before. On the outside, engraved in cursive, was "You hold my heart, for time and eternity." It was perfect.

"Do…do you like it?" Edward cautiously asked, wiping a stray tear away from my cheek. Beaming, I kissed him as amorously as I could before his firm hand slowly brought my face back to meet his.

"Don't overexert yourself, love. Remember, you still have a cold," he laughed quietly, gently taking the necklace out of my hand, sweeping my hair back, and fastening it around my neck.

"Why did you get me something so…so extravagant?" I stammered. Edward knew I didn't like receiving gifts…especially expensive ones. This wasn't usually like him.

"It's sort of an engagement present. Remember, I never got you one." He murmured, eyeing his mother's engagement ring on my finger.

"Thank you. I love it," was all I could say, my voice still hoarse. My fingers tightly held my locket as Edward wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. Snuggling into him, I was about t fall asleep before a warning announcement informed us that our flight was delayed two hours. Who cared? I was more than content.

"How about you change into more comfortable clothes? If you want to have a few human moments, too, I'll just make a few quick phone calls." Hmm…although I had taken a quick shower at the Denali's, brushing out my hair and taking a few more Tylenol wouldn't hurt. Edward intertwined our hands and politely walked me to the ladies' room.

As I walked out moments later, Edward was waiting for me. However, his face looked angry and upset. A pit in my stomach began to form, and my skin grew clammy. The hand that wasn't holding his phone was raking through his hair, his eyes flashing to me. I couldn't move.

No. Please, please make this not be happening.

But I knew it was. It was never going to end.

_The stranger was back._

_

* * *

_

**Soo due to obvious lack of interest, my other story about Jacob and Renesmee has been deleted. I'm working on another story about New Moon (the Italy chapters) through Edward's POV. Short, but intense! Any ideas/opinions?**


	11. Fighting

**I'm apologizing in advance for any grammar errors, I wrote this late last night.**

**Thanks again to my absolutely wonderful reviewers! I hope this chapter is action-packed enough for you. Ps, more clarification next chapter!**

* * *

Shaking, all I could do was stand there. Edward looked so helpless. His facial expression appeared at a loss. After he had hung up, he reached out to me. Forcing myself to take one step, then another, I carefully walked up to him.

"Rosalie and Tanya went hunting and stumbled upon a dead human. He was killed…by one of our kind. And they sensed someone walking around the house. We need to leave immediately," he quietly said, his eyes boring into mine. My heart was racing; even I could hear the loud thumping. My already throbbing head felt weaker and weaker. A mental breakdown was coming, I could sense it.

"Breathe, Bella! We're going to Portugal, we can relax there, there's no way he'll ever get to us-"

"ALL PASSENGERS OF THE 12:20 PM FLIGHT, PLEASE REPORT TO CUSTOMS. YOUR PLANE IS SCHEDULED TO TAKE OFF IN TEN MINUTES." An announcement boomed and echoed through the airport. Taking me in his arms, Edward whispered softly in my ear, "We'll be out of this nightmare soon. Just hold onto me, it'll all be over soon." As much as I tried to believe him, I knew this was a promise he couldn't keep. No matter what, we were in danger.

Boarding the plane, I suddenly felt claustrophobic. There were only two short aisles of seats, and Edward had to duck his head a bit to walk us to ours. Sliding in, a fit of coughing caused my head to swirl from lack of airflow.

Patting my bank and smoothing my hair back, Edward tried his hardest to comfort me. Once my scratchy throat had begun to allow air back into my dry lungs, I lifted the armrest the separated Edward and I and rested my head on his lap. It was an awkward, uncomfortable position, but I felt safe from harm. One of his hands twisted into my hair and massaged my scalp, as the other one ran up and down my back. Closing my eyes, I sighed in relief. Only one other couple entered the small plane; a large, bulky woman and a rough looking man with long, snarled hair. They sat in the very back rows, which made Edward uneasy. He tensed ever so slightly. I knew it was because he wouldn't be able to watch them easily if they were behind us, even though he was able to read their minds.

Dozing in and out of consciousness, I forgot about the time. Exhaustion, fear, and nausea kept me occupied for a while. But soon I felt a sudden chill come over me. Sitting up rapidly, I felt Edward's cool hands spring to my face. Looking around, I noticed about five new passengers on the plane. Some looked a little confused, like something they were told wasn't adding up.

"What are they thinking?" I demanded, my body tense with fear. Edward looked intently at the back of each of their heads, eyes narrowing.

"They were told to come on this plane. For a safety precaution." Edward's face looked so focused, I didn't want to interrupt him with my questioning. He began to look frustrated.

"Now they aren't thinking about it anymore. Give me a second." After situating myself back in my seat, he slowly got up. Walking three easy steps up to the closest woman, he bent down and asked her something very quietly. The loud humming of the plane drowned out whatever answer the short, elderly woman gave him. However, Edward was quickly back into his seat in seconds.

"What-"

"Put on your seatbelt, Bella. The pilots are getting ready to take off." My face felt red with anger. Edward had been sweet, protective, and gentleman-ly the entire time leading up to this, but he was choosing now to leave me in the dark?

"Edward Cullen. I refuse to be uninformed about what is going on in my life. This does affect me, too!' I whispered angrily. Shaking his head, I heard him mutter something unintelligible. After glaring at him, he finally answered.

"The woman said that the hospital had a bomb threat. The policy is that all people were to be rushed to any plane available, and-"

"Alright, welcome to Alaskan Airlines 12:20 PM flight to Utah, everyone! I got the info on the Code Red, we'll get the rest of the displaced folks were you all need to be. Due to it's small size, this plane will not have a flight attendant…" While the man rambled on, I observed the other people on the plane. There were two small children, an elderly couple (I assumed they were the grandparents of the children), and a teenage girl (who glanced around more than once to look at Edward…but who could blame her?). Once the man gave the takeoff directions, the plane began rumbling.

Without hesitation, Edward's cool hand tightly took hold of mine. Squeezing my eyes shut and holding my breath, our little plane shot off. Although it was dark outside, I could still make out the dim runway lights.

The feeling that someone was watching me grew stronger. Glancing around, I saw behind us the odd couple was engrossed in a movie. All four of the family members up front were passed out, and the teenage girl was staring straight ahead with headphones in her ears. What the heck. Was I just being paranoid?

Suddenly, Edward sat straight up. His eyes narrowed and darted around the plane. As I opened my mouth to speak, his finger was gently pressed against my lips. Taking out his phone, he quickly texted a message on his phone.

"I heard someone else's thoughts." What? But there was no one else on the plane! Taking his phone, I clumsily texted a message onto the screen.

"What do u meano?! We are hte only ones, right?" Ignoring my errors, he turned to look at me.

"That's what I thought. I'm not so sure anymore." He whispered. Overcome with fear, I instantly forgot how to breathe. Kissing me gently on the forehead, I watched Edward's eyes scour the plane. Nothing. He kept scanning and searching, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Nothing anymore." He sounded so scared, I felt like the ceiling was falling in on me. Then, I had that potent eerie feeling again. Stronger than the last time.

There was something directly behind me. Slowly, as slowly as I could possibly manage, I ran my left index finger up Edward's arm, and then traced it quickly to the left. The ominous feeling that something was behind me was so fierce that I would have bet my life that someone was behind me. His face grew stony, frozen. He understood.

Before I could even blink, my head jerked around to see Edward fly over the seat and wrestle something to the floor. There was hissing, growling, and the force of each tackle. Terrified, I just watched in immense shock. Right before my eyes, a tall, pale, dark-haired vampire had taken place of the nothing-ness. Good God, were my eyes fooling me? He appeared out of thin air! Edward's mouth was snapping, the other vampire too shocked to move. Without hesitation, Edward lunged at him. Ripping off a chunk of his shoulder, the vampire screamed in pain. Apparently, the movie in the back row had been loud enough to drown all of this out, but the noise was enough to awaken the elderly couple. They were stretching slowly, one of them muttering under their breath.

Tearing myself away from the fighting, I sprinted up the aisle, sidestepping another ghastly piece of the vampire's body. At least I hoped so. Crap, Edward!

Turning around in horror, I watched as Edward pinned the remainder of the stranger up against the wall of the plane. Raking my eyes over Edward, he was all in one piece. Relief flooded through me, but only for a few seconds. Instantly, I realized that Edward must not be seen.

Racing up to the elderly couple, I was relieved to see that the old man was back asleep. The woman, however, was just about to turn around before I jumped in front of her.

Without thinking, I instantly threw headphones over her ears. Yanking down the tiny movie screen, I watched nervously as her shocked look slowly turned to a smile.

"I love this movie!" She spoke, a little too loudly. The teenage girl's music was blasting; I could hear the lyrics from five feet away. With the old woman's attention diverted, my eyes moved to the very back of the plane. The fat woman and the long-haired man were both asleep, their mouths hanging open.

With a sudden panic, I realized Edward and the vicious vampire were nowhere to be seen. Inch by inch, I peered behind my original seat. Lying there, on the ground, was Edward. Absolute horror washed through me. He was facedown, his whole body convulsing.

An icy breath made its way across my neck. The sickening feeling was too much; I knew he was right behind me.

_This was something they never taught you in self-defense class._

_

* * *

_

The next chapter will make more sense, I swear! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!


	12. Burning

**Ahhh, you guys are amazing. So many reviews! It's incredible haha.**

**Anyways, this story is nearly over (so sad!) but enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

His eyes were bright red. They eerily glowed in the darkened plane. What was left of him (two snarled legs, a battered torso, a left arm, and some of his face) was paler than any vampire I'd ever seen. His hair was dark, it reminded me of those old Mafia criminals. Although he was not in good shape, I was still terrified. With wild eyes I evaluated what I could see of my poor, sweet Edward.

All of his body seemed intact. My heart swelled when I noticed a deep gash on the back of his head that snaked down to his neck. Hearing a malevolent laugh, I looked up to see the hideous vampire looking me up and down. He was right in front of Edward, blocking me from getting anywhere near him. Standing in the small aisle, I felt so vulnerable.

_Do something, Bella!_ My mind screamed at me. The other half of my brain was in utter despair. _Edward is hurt. You are going to die, too._

"You, my lady, are very hard to track down. Would you like to know who I am?" He spat, and I watched in horror as he kicked Edward hard in the torso. A scream escaped from my mouth, but I quickly threw my hands over to muffle it. If the innocent passengers on the plane looked up right now and witnessed this, they would have to be killed. Not that I doubted he would kill them regardless.

"Does the name Riley ring a bell?" Shock rippled through my body. Riley was with Victoria when she tried to kill me. He was one of her trusted newborns.

Reaching his ghastly hand over to my face, I made myself be brave. He might kill me, but he would not get the satisfaction of scaring me. His hand was repulsive, it was missing two fingers and cut halfway off at the wrist. This didn't stop him from running his hand over my cheek. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, and I looked over at Edward's body. Something in me caused me to strike the hideous vampire's arm, sending shooting pain up my arm. Of course, stupid Bella. He was a freaking vampire! His arm was practically made of stone!

"Oh Bella. You do not know the horrors you caused us newborns. Victoria left us to die, and I would have if your horrible family had found me." An ugly grin began to spread across his mangled face. "But no, I escaped. Your little Edward can read minds. But I can hide myself. Yes, my little power is making myself invisible! Not even his mind can find me when I try hard enough!" He disappeared for a second, and then reappeared closer to me. "Coming across you in the woods that night gave my life meaning! Riley was my _cousin_, and you all killed him! All of us newborns! Now _you_ will die!" He growled.

Knocking me into a seat, I felt my whole body cringe. Gripping the locket around my neck, I braced myself for whatever he was going to do to me. His arm smashed down on my right shoulder, causing a hideous snap. Just as he was about to crash down on me again, he was suddenly thrown onto the ground. Edward's strong arms ripped his head off with a revolting tearing noise. Tears flowed out of my eyes as I suddenly realized that the only thing I cared about was okay. He was going to be fine!

"Bella, find a lighter!" Edward fiercely whispered, dismantling the rest of his body and gathering all of the discarded pieces together.

Terror filled me as I realized he could easily piece himself together in time. We needed to burn him. Frantically looking around the plane, my eyes rested on the two small children. They were both oblivious to what was happening, laughing and watching the movie their grandma had been duped into seeing. Racing up to the kids, I calmly asked them if their grandparents smoked. Nodding his head eagerly, the little boy pointed over to his sleeping grandfather.

"Poppa does!" He screeched, bouncing up in his seat.

"Don't get him in trouble!" The other child insisted, her big eyes wide. My heart went out to these innocent little children. Their matching green eyes were blazing with curiosity.

"No, I just wanted to use his, um, lighter. I forgot mine. Can you get his for me so I could borrow it? Please don't wake him up," I nervously asked, practically begging. Thank goodness the engine was so loud, or else they might have heard my frantic heart beating.

Reaching up into his grandfather's pocket and giggling madly, the little boy retrieved a florescent yellow lighter. Handing it to me, he made me promise that I wouldn't rat him out.

Turning around to head back to Edward, my stomach dropped as I realized he was nowhere to be seen. The fat woman in the back row was awake, her chubby fingers attempting to crochet a long scarf. Looking up at me and catching the desperation in my eyes, she shrugged her head back.

"He's in the bathroom, honey." Her voice croaked. Silently rejoicing that she didn't see anything, I made my way towards the bathroom door. Knocking lightly, Edward slowly opened the door a crack. Easing my way in, I suddenly felt violently ill. All color left my face as I glanced down and saw little writhing pieces of flesh in a pile. Wrapped up in bits of toilet paper, this whole scene seemed sinister to me.

"Give it here, love." Edward urgently whispered, as I passed him the lighter. The white pieces went up in smoke, each one shaking violently before turning to dust. This whole process took about fifteen minutes, each time Edward flushing the burned remains down the toilet. "Please breath, Bella. We got him, it's going to be fine." He gave me a small smile, throwing the last bits of the vampire's destroyed body out.

"Oh, Edward! Are you okay?" I cried, falling into his arms. Before burying my face into his shirt, I looked at his neck where the long scar had been. It was nearly faded already. Uncontrolled sobs wracked my body as I remembered just how close we were to dying. My nose was so stuffed that breathing became difficult.

"There's no reason to be scared anymore. You know I'll always protect you, just relax sweetheart. I'm here, sweet Bella." He murmured, his body also shaking a bit. Trying to compose myself, I leaned back out of his embrace. His golden eyes stared intently into mine, his mouth attempting a weak smile.

"I'm so in love with you, Edward. I need to be with you forever. I can't be this fragile human anymore."

"I know. Let's get off this plane, and we'll talk about it. I promise, my love." He quietly said, running the water from the small sink right behind us. Grabbing some paper towels, I began mopping up the floor. Edward went to work trying to get rid of the burning smell, obviously glad he had kept it at a bare minimum.

As we both made our way out of the bathroom, I didn't even care how it looked. Edward's hand on the small of my back felt so good on my aching body. Leading us to a new pair of seats, he took me into his embrace again. His arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders, and I winced automatically. His eyes grew large, and he gently examined my shoulder.

"It-it's broken!" He exclaimed in surprise. "You didn't say anything! Can you even feel it?!' He angrily stared at the bruised spots all up and down my arm, his mouth in a fierce scowl.

"I can feel it now…" I quietly answered, wishing he hadn't noticed. Kissing it softly, he rested his arm gently across the dull pain. Exhaustion overcame me, and it was a bit brighter in the plane when my eyes opened again.

"We're landing in fifteen minutes. Would you like me to return the lighter, or would you rather do it?" Edward's soft breath smelled so good. Reluctantly, I agreed to return it.

I felt his watchful eyes on me the entire time. Walking unsteadily back up to the front of the little plane, I handed the lighter back to the little boy. He gave me a huge toothy smile as he slid it back into his oblivious grandfather's coat pocket. Thanking him again, I returned to Edward. He had his phone open, quickly texting.

"Carlisle sent a car, would you mind the long drive to Washington? I figured you would be sick of flying by now. We'll leave from Seattle to-"

"Anything is fine, Edward," I yawned, stretching awkwardly. My shoulder ached, and tears sprang into my eyes. I needed a good shower and a long nap. A hairbrush wouldn't hurt, either.

Edward's eyes softened. "You know, I've never been prouder of you. Bruised and broken, you're still miraculously strong, my Bella."

"Attention, folks! We're about to land, please secure your seatbelts." The sun was starting to peak through the clouds in pinks and purples.

Holding tightly onto Edward's hand, I felt my heart flutter. We were safe. Once again, he had taken care of me.

Getting off the plane, I heard Edward chuckle.

"What?" I asked, suddenly a bit self conscious. How awful did I look?

"Those children. Listen."

The kids were eagerly bouncing down the terminal hallway, yanking on their elderly grandparents. The old man looked like he was still half asleep.

"And the pretty girl, she was smoking! She doesn't even look like a smoker like Poppa!" The young girl excitedly squealed. "And then we saw them come out of the bathroom, _together_!"

* * *

**One more chapter coming, more for explanation and a better ending. Thanks so much for reading!**


	13. Loving

**Ahhh! Last chapter!**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviewers! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit anti-climactic. It needed to end, though ):**

**Please enjoy!**

**Ps, if you didn't like it, I apologize. I worked hard on it, though. Please be nice!**

* * *

"Well, good news is that it's not broken!" Carlisle carefully tied a dark blue sling around my neck, his eyes sparkling. I'd missed him. He was the first person I woke up to after the long drive back home. Edward had drugged me up, but the pain still engulfed my entire body. Now, however, Carlisle had pulled and prodded until my shoulder was where it was supposed to be.

"Bad news?" Esme called from the tiny bathroom, applying a thin coat of nail polish in front of the mirror.

"She'll have to keep it in a sling for a few weeks." Edward answered for her, his face creased into a slight frown. He walked over to the sliding glass door and out onto the balcony. Once Carlisle had finished, I quickly, but painfully stood up and followed Edward.

We were at a hotel in Port Angeles. Edward had gotten us here in record time, with a more than ready Carlisle to evaluate my shoulder. We were only staying here for one night, enough time for the Cullens to pack up their house and relocate, taking me with them this time. In a matter of days, I hoped to be married to Edward.

He was gazing off into the mountains, the mist still visible just above the gray sky. His hair blew with the breeze, and I stood there gazing at him. Finally, he turned his head and met eye to eye with me.

"You do realize," he began, his voice catching in his throat, "that you are about to give up your life. You're going to have to endure day after day after decade. You can never grow old, have children, die a peaceful death..."

"Well, you must realize that I am not the kind of person to die a peaceful death. If it weren't for you, I would have been killed in the Forks High parking lot a while ago. Besides, everyone I know thinks I'm dead. You're stuck with me." I said, a pang of guilt hit me whenever I thought of Charlie or Reneé. However, I knew they would live on without me. I could not live without Edward.

"We never really talked about that. Would you like to know the details?" Edward hesitantly asked, tucking pieces of my hair behind my ear. Nodding, I sucked in a quick breath and waited for him to continue. "You were driving back from visiting Alice. You hit ice, and the car flipped over three times. Emmett did something with the engine, made it so your truck burst into flames afterwards. The entire school came, Angela Weber was very distraught. Of course your parents were too, but they were also very relieved to hear you supposedly died instantly and felt no pain. Jacob Black knew. Carlisle spoke with the pack."

"Wow." It all sounded so surreal. "What about the other vampire? Who was he?"

Surprisingly calmly, Edward answered, "His name was Jack. You heard the bit about him being Riley's close cousin and one of Victoria's newborns. I didn't get to know him too well though, seeing as all he thought about was destroying us." Edward laughed bitterly. "His gift of invisibility was weak, he hadn't mastered it yet. He could only go short, short increments of time before losing it temporarily. It took a lot of focus."

We both stood there, thinking. The wind blew, but the scenery was breathtaking. All I needed was Edward. Speaking of which…

"So…when's the wedding?" I joked, waving my engagement ring past his face. He caught my hand, kissed it, then smiled brightly at me.

"Would tomorrow be too soon?" No. He had to be kidding. Tomorrow?! I didn't know whether to laugh or pass out.

"Umm…a few days would be nice." Laughing, he pulled me to his chest, making sure not to move my shoulder.

"Yes, perhaps we should wait until you heal." His sweet breath was inches from my face, closing in on me. Finally, his cold lips reached mine, and I eagerly kissed him back. Forgetting we were behind a glass door, Edward laughed against my lips.

"Mmm…what?" Ugh, why did he have to stop?

"We have an audience." Edward whispered, one hand tangling into my hair. Turning around, I saw a beaming Esme leaning back against Carlisle's arms, his head on her shoulder. Alice and Jasper were pretending to watch TV, and Rosalie and Emmett were openly staring. There was a hint of a smile on Rosalie's lips, but Emmett jokingly blew a kiss at us. I could not wait until they were my family.

After driving over an hour away to have dinner at an absurdly expensive restaurant, Edward took me to a quiet, serene beach. The cool sand was brilliantly white, due to the bright moon in the sky. Scooping me up honeymoon style, he carried me down the beach. Cradling my sling to my chest, I rested my head against him. Sighing in contentment, Edward leaned down to kiss my hair.

"Isabella Marie Swan. What would you like to do on this lovely night?" He murmured, still carrying me as he walked along the water's edge.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly, love."

"Kiss you." And with that, his lips met mine with such intensity it made my head spin. Taking a spare moment to breathe, I glanced up at the immense sky in wonder. Dozens of stars flashed across the sky, but nothing shone brighter than Edward's eyes.

"You know," he whispered, "I cannot wait to marry you. We'll spend eternity like this."

"Forever." And with that, his lips met mine once more.

* * *

**I couldn't help but laugh when I wrote Edward's line about Bella not having kids...HA! **

**Anyways, please check out my newest story, which I hope to have up by tomorrow...**


End file.
